Lionfish
NOTE: LIONFISH IS MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER. IF I CATCH ANYONE PLAGIARIZING ANY OF MY ORIGINAL WORK ON THIS ARTICLE, YOU WILL BE BANNED. Lionfish is a female SeaWing scholar and one of .oOEclipseOo.'s OCs. Description Lionfish is relatively large for a SeaWing for her age, but she isn't huge. Her scales are a deep cerulean, while her underscales are a startlingly bright cyan. Her horns, talons, and spines are all a dull emerald green. Her wings are a tad on the smaller side, but she has long and powerful legs for swimming, even for a SeaWing. Her glow-in-the-dark scales are an unusual dark red color. Her eyes are a kind, bright emerald green. Personality The thing Lionfish is best known for is her intelligence. She is one of the smartest SeaWings in all of the kingdom, and she is most likely going to pursue a career in science, mathematics, or something else that requires a high intelligence. She loves learning new things, and has a strong curiosity. Her thirst for knowledge for knowledge will never be quenched, as she always is searching for more. She is sometimes called "nerdy" by her peers because of her intelligence. Lionfish isn't a very talkative SeaWing. She is straightforward and not one to stay in a conversation for many hours. It's not that she's quiet or shy; she just isn't talkative. When she does talk though, she is very careful with her words and has a wonderful talent for persuading others. She likes to dabble in casual conversation, but discussions and debates about something she knows about will always appeal more to her. That's just the way Lionfish is. This isn't to say Lionfish spends all her time learning, cooped away without any friends. She is a somewhat kind and friendly dragon. She isn't quick to let someone become a close friend, but once she does, you see a very gentle, sweet side of her. She considers anyone who isn't her enemy an ally, and she is still somewhat kind to those she doesn't know too well but have made a good impression on her. Lionfish is not a dragoness who is easily angered. She usually has a cool, calm demeanor, not showing signs of anger, sadness, fear, or excitement that often. She sounds very certain and confident about whatever she says, as every words that comes out of her mouth she thinks through. One of the very few ways to flare up her temper, which is very difficult to do, is to prove her wrong or to wound her pride. Abilities Lionfish isn't necessarily a skilled fighter, nor is she very agile. She is very strong though, and she is also quite a good swimmer. Like most SeaWings, she has a powerful tail, night vision, glow-in-the-dark scales, and of course, the ability to breathe underwater. Her intelligence also comes in handy quite often, as does her ability to persuade others. Trivia *She is 7 years old (14 in dragon years). *She is thinking about becoming a scientist when she grows up. *She talks somewhat quickly. Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:Content (.oOEclipseOo.) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Other)